


As the world caves in they finally look at only each other.

by Somebody_Says_Something



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Elf/Human Relationship(s), End of the World, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Reminicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody_Says_Something/pseuds/Somebody_Says_Something
Summary: This was it.The finale.The grand symphony.The magnum opus.The closing act.The end of the world.And as the world caves in.At last.They only focus on eachother.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	As the world caves in they finally look at only each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay yo i’m posting this because why not :)
> 
> these are my OCs Tolvis (the elf) and Aldin (The human prince)

This was it.

The finale.

The grand symphony.

The magnum opus.

The closing act.

The end of the world.

The sinister crimson sky painted across the length of the whole world signified nothing less. The ground shaking beneath their trembling bodies, only adding to the effect of helplessness.

And they-

They sat watching at the top of a balcony, shielded from the poison rain, waiting for the inevitable of the earth opening up and swallowing them whole. They were wrapped in each other's arms, an ancient stereo playing quiet, bittersweet sounds--as their phones had stopped all function long ago--and they watched the chaotic beauty of the world's end storm dance about, destroying everything they ever knew.

They had heeded the warning of the goddess, “run and hide. It’s going to be okay.” But as the storm raged on they had less and less faith in this voice whispering throughout their head. So… they simply defied and went up to watch.

Watching.

Wavering.

Wishing.

Wishing.

Wishing for more time.

For it had only been a few minutes after the arrival of the end when they finally realized it.

“I love you” He had said, blue eyes piercing earnestly through green. “From the moment you flashed me your smile I have.” 

A heartbeat stutters. 

And with little hesitation-

“I love you too. So much.” then green had stared passionately to blue. “God, for half my life I have and I never said a word.”

After that, they weren’t exactly sure the moment they started kissing, intertwining hands and touching foreheads, exploring all the details and features they had so yearned to but never got the chance to, becoming familiar with one another on a level even deeper than the almost spiritual one they already shared.

Desperate to be closer, 

Desperate to find all the answers before time was up

Desperate to remember for as long as they could

Desperate to remember

Remember 

“Remember?” the brunette says quietly, their hands linked together mindlessly and eyes turned to the rain, “When we first met?”

“I do.” 

“I hardly do.”

“That was half a lifetime ago for you, merely a fraction for me.”

“Mm..”

They go silent and reminisce in the memory, the elf having a more vivid interpretation than his human counterpart. 

It was a silent and cold evening then, 

It didn’t take more but a brush of the shoulders to light a spark. They had each been on their way, with their lives playing out, they just happen to cross paths at the right moment. 

In the woods 

at night, 

with a bottle of pepper spray involved.

“It took hours for you to recover from that.” The human whispers, a smile tugging at his lips. The elf merely chuckles and nods along, his head now buried deep within the other’s neck. “But we made up when I bought you dinner.”

The ground tremors and a roar rips across the world, they freeze up, waiting and watching. Going silent once more. They only let their held breaths release after the song they had ends and the next begins without another word from whatever the beast may have been.

Back to the memories.

“Remember when we fought?”

“Hmm.” The human's smile falters at this question, and he knits his brows together. “Dark times.”

Their fight had indeed been dark times for the both of them. It was caused by stress from their normal lives, the lives they didn’t share, the lives they hardly knew about each other. For they never REALLY met in the real world. Only in quiet, small places with little to do but talk and skip through wildlife.

They had been angry, and let that anger seep into their confusion, and let that confusion guide them to each other and fester until eventually it burst and they split apart for months. Refusing to speak or communicate. Until eventually, they met by chance in the forest again, and silently decided to walk together in the dark. It went back to normal. But something changed then, like a silent contract was signed between the both of them on that cold winter night that could never again be broken. They were bonded tighter than planets were to their gravitational orbit amongst the never-ending stars.

Closer still they are to this day.

“I think that was around the time I realized I was in love with you.” The elf murmurs.

“Mmm?”

“I remember distinctly, however, that my heart dropped into my stomach and I first fully realized when you called out my name while laughing and smiling. It was then I realized and pledged to make you smile that same smile until the end of your days.”

The human goes quiet, his neck craning to look at the other with that same smile and a sparkle in his eyes. The other did not meet his gaze, but could feel it burning into him and he smiled back. 

The one thing he was glad of was that he would never have to see that smile fade.

With this coming end, he could call that smile his and keep it until the very last moment. He  
was no longer confined to the unfair restriction of their differing lifespans.

“I remember when I realized I loved you.” The green eyed one says, turning his gaze back out. 

“Oh?”

“You were working on something… and your gaze was so fixated and entirely focused. Your eyebrows came down on your face and you bit your bottom lip. I stared for a while… maybe too long, but when you looked back at me and gave me the flower crown you were working on with that stupid triumphant look on your face that’s when I knew;” A pause, and then more quietly, “I just knew.”

The elf snorts, tilting his head slightly so their foreheads knocked together. The human shakes his head, ruffling his hair so the elf leans away for a moment before crashing their lips together once more in their own soft storm of passion. 

Red lightning splits the sky, crawling across in loud and intricate spider webs just beyond their reach. But they simply ignore it, letting it grow to a distant background noise.

For as the world caves in.

At last.

They only focus on eachother.


End file.
